powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutant Physiology
The power to undergo mutation to have an altered physiology. Variation of Science Attuned Physiology. Also Called *Corrupted Physiology/Mimicry *Infected Physiology/Mimicry *Infestation Physiology/Mimicry *Mutated Mimicry *Mutant Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities The user can undergo mutation to receive heightened abilities and mutated physiology that may cause the user to lose their consciousness. The user hay have received various powers depending on what kind of infected powers the user has gained, or what kind of infected monster mutated, or what infected the user body part. Applications * Enhancing Mutation * Infestation * Physical Augmentation Technique * Infection Empowerment * Mutagen Empowerment * Secondary Mutation Variation * Chemical Mutation * Conjoined Physiology * Electricity Mutation * Genetic Mutation * Homo Superior Physiology * Meteorite Mutated Physiology * Monster-Infused Mutated Physiology * Mutated Godhood * Mutated Monster Physiology * Mystical Mutation * Temporal Mutation Associations * Evolution * Monster Physiology * Mutation Inducement * Organic Abomination * Organic Constructs * Science Attuned Physiology Limitations * May be unable to revert to original form. * The user's mutated form may experience destabilization. Known Users Gallery File:Frieza_Final_Form.jpg|Freeza (Dragon Ball) is a mutant amongst his species, a trait he inherited from his father, which accounts to their abnormally high power level and cruelty. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) is a mutated human born under the effects of Earth's Altana, remaining immortal so long as he remains on the planet to draw from the source. File:Kouka.png|Kouka (Gintama) is a mutated Yato born under the effects of Kouan's Altana, remaining immortal so long as she remains on the planet to draw from the source. Man-Spider.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel) has become the Man-Spider. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) in the process of mutating himself via his enzymes. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) mutating his own body with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. File:Kimimaro_bone-whip.jpg|Kimimaro (Naruto) mutating his own body with the Cursed Seal of Earth. Curse Mark users.jpg|Orochimaru's (Naruto) Test subjects File:White_Zetsu_Army.jpg|White Zetsu (Naruto) are humans who are mutated in a degrading manner from the "God: Nativity of a World of Trees". File:Mutated Deborah Harper.jpg|After being kidnapped by Neo-Umbrella, Deborah Harper (Resident Evil series), was forcibly injected with a mixture of different viruses and mutated into a spider-like monster. File:Ooze Rachael.jpeg|After being killed by a gang of T-Abyss Virus Oozes, Rachel Foley (Resident Evil series), was revived by the T-Abyss Virus as an Ooze. G-Virus.png|The G-virus (Resident Evil series) is a highly-advanced strain of the Progenitor Virus created by William Birkin. The virus possesses fierce-regenerative abilities that revitalize the body, but also mutates its host into a horrible monster. G Birkin Form 1.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) was the creator the G-virus. After being mortally wounded, he infected himself with the virus, becoming a mutated creature of incredible strength, but slowly began to lose his humanity afterwards... G Birkin Form 2.jpg|...as William became increasingly injured during his fights with Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield, the G-virus rapidly healed and evolved his body to that a clawed juggernaut... G Birkin Form 3.jpg|...In his third form, the G-virus mutated William in a hulking, multi-armed brute with his humanity all but lost... G Birkin Form 4.jpg|...At this point in his forth form, William lost any resemblance to that of a rational being, transforming into a ferocious bipedal monster... G Birkin Form 5.jpg|...In his fifth and final form, William has sustained significant damage to the point where the G-virus was unable to fully heal him, leaving him to become nothing more than a mindless mass of flesh and teeth. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) after absorbing the Uroborous stukov.jpg|Alexei Stukov (Starcraft), the only infested terran to fully retain his original personality. Chaos 1.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) was once a normal Chao, but was mutated into his current form by prolonged exposure to Chaos Energy. Ninja Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), were normal turtles before they came into contact with mutagen and mutated into anthropomorphic turtles. TMNT 2012 Mutagen.jpg|Mutagen is a alien substance in the TMNT franchise that serves as the key explaination for the mutation of the Ninja Turtles, Splinter, and most of the foes they fight. When the exposed to the mutagen, the affected person may experience a change in form, an increase in both size and strength, and may even experience a development in special powers. TMNT Fishface.png|When Xever Montes (Teenage Mutant Turtles 2012 TV series), touched a snakehead and came in contact with mutagen, he became mutated into giant large-fanged snakehead Fishface. In his mutated form, Fishface is able to breathe and swin underwater, and possesses powerful jaw strength and vemonous fangs. Popup bio dogpound.png|When Chris Bradford (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), was bitten by the Shredder's Akita and came in contact with mutagen, he became mutant into the giant Akita Dogound. In his mutated form, Dogpound posseses a keen sense of hearing and smell, and superhuman strength with his left arm... Rahzar pu1.png|...When Chris came in contact with a second dosage of mutagen, he became mutated into the skeletal werewolf Rahzar. In his new form Rahazar retains his strength from Dogpound and regains his speed and agility. He also possesses razor sharp claws that he can also project. Poor Gido.jpeg|Half of Gido's (Marchen Awakens Romance) was horrifically mutated by Chimera in order to punish her boyfriend Ian for disobeying orders. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) TIGERCLAW.png|When Takeshi (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), was mutated by the Kraang when he was kid, he became mutated with tiger DNA, becoming vicious Tiger Claw. In his mutated form he possesses the strength and claws of a tiger, nightvision, and a keen sense of hearing and smell. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries